fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Weapons
The Hero Weapons are the base weapons your Hero will start with that can be customized to meet your play-style in Fable III. In the beginning of the game, you can choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later, you can choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you didn't choose will be stored in the Armoury of the Sanctuary. These weapons change through your progression of the game. Utilising certain abilities such as the fireball spell will cause the weapons to alter becoming more intricate and legendary. Additional alterations can occur via utilising all the additional gauntlets, killing a certain number of hollow men, bandits, wolves and other enemies will also change the weapons appearance. You moral standing amongst Albion will also cause the sword to change from whether you are good/evil or pure/corrupt. There are only four changes that can occur due to from these above methods so one cannot try and use all of them and once they change it is permanent. However these changes do not occur as you use the weapon. The time when the blade morphs is when you open the chest of the corresponding weapon level. Each chest morphs a different part of the weapon. Do have in mind that the parts might morph completely randomly which might require several trips to the dashboard without saving in order to get the preferred part. If you first do not get what you wish try heading to the dashboard and trying again. Be sure not to leave or warp to another area from the RtR area or it will autosave. *Chest 1 - This is almost always the same morph. It adds a writing on your weapon which color depends on your current moral alignment. *Chest 2 - Morphs your hilt. *Chest 3 - Morphs your blade or body of the weapon. *Chest 4- Changes the color of the blade. *Chest 5 - Gives your weapon an aura of a certain color. 'Sword' Currently known Hilt Morphs: *The time spent with other heroes has affected the physical make up of your weapon's handle. (Cutlass hilt) *Being generous with gold. (Eloquent Hilt) *The handle of your weapon has responded to you use of gold by becoming more intricately designed. *Using magic. (Arcane Hilt) *Killing Hollow Men with the weapon. (Bone Hilt) *Positive Attitude towards other People (Elegant Hilt) Currently known Blade Morphs: *Your ability to meet other Heroes has had an effect on the patter on of this weapon. (Love Sword blade) *Social Skills. (Where blade meets crossguard the blade flanges out three times and takes on a redish organic pattern. *Your weapon has reacted to your use of gold by becoming more intricately designed. (Blade broadens at top, golden head at crossguard, white and gold design reaching from end of golden head to writing) *Your exploits outside the world of albion have caused your weapon to adopt a benign appearance (curvy with scroll work or wave type design) *Your prowess with combat magic has mutated your weapon's appearance *Your popularity among villagers has given your weapon a saintly look (curvy elvish looking blade) *Your features in combat have caused your weapon to become more exotic (sword changes to a curved, single edged blade) *Love you have inspired in the hearts of others (curved jagged blade resembling an outstretched wing) *Family also uses the same as love Currently known Blade Color Morphs: *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. *The time spent with outher Heroes has caused your weapon to become purple. *Landlord skills have given the weapon a bronze tint. *Your ability to make gold has caused your weapon to turn a golden colour. *Your use of potions have caused your weapon to turn green *Your skill at digging up treasure has turned your sword a copper color. *Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black. *Your victories over mercenarys have given your blade a steel tint. Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your generosity toward other Heroes has made your weapon adopt a golden aura. *You skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura. *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura. *your long journeys have made your weapon glow with a sparkling aura *Your venerial disease has given your a weapon a venomous aura Hammer Currently known Handle Morphs: *Chest-Hunting (Gold Lacing Handle) *the handle on your weapon has responded to your use of the Shock spell by adopting a more arcane design. *Killing Hollow Men with the weapon gives a bone handle *Your Generosity has caused your weapon to mutate ---Elegant handle Currently Known Weapon Morphs: *Treasure-Hunting (Antique Style) *the time you have spent with your weapon has affected its physical make up. *The love you have inspired in the hearts of others has transformed the design of your weapon (perched eagle business end) *Parenthood (crystalline or ice hammer head) *Exploits outside the world of albion, benign appearance (same as parenthood) *Participating in orgies can change the appearance to a spiked end on one end, semi standard hammer end on the other. *Your cruelty to chickens has made your weapon aquire a more malevolent appearence. *Your weapon has adapted its appearance to reflect your criminal activities (jagged black stone head with red straps, like the trollblight weapon) Currently Known Hammer Color Morphs: *Guild Seals. (Bronze Coloring) *Your weapon has reacted to your fondness for diving by adopting a steel colour. *Your ability to make gold has coused your weapon to turn a golden colour *Your eating habits can have an effect, healthy eating turns it green. *Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint. Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your questing adventures have imbued your weapon with an ethereal aura *Your victories over Logan's soldiers have made your weapon glow with an ethereal aura Rifle Currently known Handle Morphs: *(Positive attitue towards other people) Genoristy. (Circular emblem on hilt) *Killing hollow men. (Twisted bone for a hilt) *Using shock spell gauntlet often. (Blue inside of hilt) *Time Spent with other heroes (Elegant stylish hilt) Currently known Rifle Weapon Morphs: *Treasure-hunting abilities. (Etching along length of weapon) *Getting people to love you. (Bullets Scatter) *popularity amond villagers has given it a saintly look ( elven stylish curvy laces) *Exploits outside the world of albion, benign appearance (crystalline barrel with a blunderbuss shaped tip) *the love you have inspired (ornate blunderbuss type barrel) *Parenthood (same as inspired love) Currently known Rifle Color Morphs: *Large Fortune has made your weapon take on a golden tint. *Your prowess against wolves has turned your weapon black. *Your succes in combat against mercenaires has imbued your weapon with a steel tint *lots of guild seals (copper hue) *get gay married/gay sex (Pink) "time spent with other players" *Your haggling ability (Bronze) *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *Your command of the Shock spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of lightning. *Your command of an unweaved Fireball spell has imbued your weapon with an aura of flames. *Participation in an orgy as given it an aura of flames *Your divorce has given your weapon a dark aura. *your long journeys have made it glow with a sparkling aura Pistol Currently known Handle Morphs: *Fireball use. (Arcane Hilt with orange tint) *Good Morality. (Adds Silver reinforcement to sides and Guild Seal) *Killing Hollow Men (Curved bone hilt) *Time spent with other heroes (elegant stylish hilt) Currently known Pistol Weapon Morphs: *Time with weapon. (Reinforced) *popularity among villagers has given it a saintly look (elven stylish curvy laces) *Your prowess with combat magic (squared off and ornate barrel, makes me think arcane desert eagle barrel?) *Your treasure hunting abilities (round carved barrel protuding from a small monster mouth?) *Time spent with the weapon (same as magic prowess) Currently known Pistol Color Morphs: *Large Fortune has made your weapon take on a golden tint. *Your weapon has adopted a copper hue in response to the great number of Guild Seals you have earned. *Wolves = black *Your success in combat against mercenaries has imbued your weapon with a steel tint. *Reacted to your Landlord Skills by exhibiting a bronze tint *Generosity towards your family has given it a silver colour *Your business acumen in the property market has turned your weapon red. Currently known Aura Color Morphs: *many quests = ethereal aura *Your skill at hunting down treasure has given your weapon a golden aura. *long journeys have made it glow with a sparkling aura Category:Fable III Weapons